


Silent Night

by nishiki



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Candle light dinner, Christmas, Feelings, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Man's Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: Oswald gets a surprise visitor on Christmas Eve - and he brings food.





	Silent Night

As if the ongoing turf war wouldn't be bad enough already, the skies had decided to open their gates as to smother the war-torn city under a thick blanket of snow. Supplies were running low ever since Gotham had been declared a no man's land a few months ago by the government but by now, with the end of the year quickly approaching, things were looking dire and, for once since this war had started, Oswald’s turf was no exception.

He knew that his followers would soon turn on him if he wouldn't be able to provide them with food. Earlier this day, the power had cut out all across the city and by now, there was no fuel left for generators anymore. Gotham was plunged into complete darkness and looters were running wild under the covers of darkness. He had lost connection to Jim through their walkie-talkies a few hours ago before the sun went down. The last thing Jim had been able to tell him was that Fox and Wayne were still trying to figure out how to get those generators Jeremiah Valeska had developed before going nuts to work again - before wishing him a Merry Christmas.

Christmas. Their first Christmas in this nightmare - and probably their last too when things would not start to change soon.

»You look hungry.« He didn't even flinch at the sound of the smooth voice coming from the doorway even though he had been lost in thought as he had tried to figure out what his next steps would be. The map in front of him on the table was already covered in various kinds of stains ranging from wine to candle wax. He sat in the light of only a handful of candles tonight and his eyes were already straining. Still, a bit it reminded him of Christmas nights with his mother. She had refused to turn on the electric lights on Christmas. »When was the last time you’ve eaten anything?«

»A week ago.« The answer came swiftly. He didn't need to think too much about it. His stomach was deadly aware of his nauseating hunger. He needed food. Desperately. Of course, his goons couldn't know about that. He just clenched his teeth more than usual and they blamed the weather or the war for his especially bad mood.

»And how do you expect to lead and fight while starving? A man your size needs around 1,779 calories per day to function - you are already thin, to begin with.« Maybe he should have locked the door to his office at city hall. He only locked it when he would retire to sleep on the old fainting couch in one corner of the office like he sometimes had when he had still run this city as her mayor. Allowing Edward Nygma to come and go as he pleased had definitely been a mistake.  

»I can manage.« Oswald huffed but still refused to look at the intruder as he was drawing a lazy circle in red ink on the map. There was only one place left now where they could scavenge for food but it would be dangerous as it was right in Scarecrow’s territory. He and the potato sack did not have the best track record. Apparently, he was still grumpy that Oswald had betrayed his pal Jerome and helped the GCPD get a hold of his toxin from the airship. »Growing up, I often went without food. We were so poor that I told my mother I wasn't hungry so that she would eat instead. I thought that she needed her strength much more than I did anyway.«

»See? That's why you are so short.«

»I am of average height, you giraffe, thank you very much.« At the very least, despite the gnawing hunger and the searing headache, Ed could still make him laugh in times of crisis. Who would have thought that they could become a team again? He would have been content with Ed just being alive somewhere inside Gotham after his resurrection. Yet, after Edward had come to him and told him about his blackouts - prompted by waking up in an overspilling dumpster - Oswald had decided to take him in. Though Edward still spent most days at the library to figure out what was going on with him. Not that Oswald thought he would find an answer in some dusty old book. At least the library was part of Oswald’s turf and as such a safe haven for the Riddler. He would lie if he would say that he wasn't worried about his safety. Tabitha Galavan was still out there and probably out for revenge on him after he had killed Butch. The logical thing to do would be either kill him or kill the person closest to him - Edward. Whether he liked it or not. It was still Edward. It would always be Edward.

»What are you doing here anyway?« He asked as he finally looked up from his work to take in Ed’s appearance. He looked worlds better than last time they’ve seen each other. He had finally cut his hair again and styled it the way he had before his death. His suit, though certainly not immaculate at least properly framed his lean body. There was no denying, though, that the Riddler too had lost a few pounds. He noticed that he was carrying the tea kettle from downstairs in his left hand and held something hidden behind his back with the other hand.

»I thought it would be nice to spend Christmas together.« Edward smirked and held up a small plastic bag in his right hand then. »I brought food.«

»You did what?« Oswald gasped and threw a glance at the door. Luckily, Edward had closed it. Hell, he hadn’t even heard him come in and close the door. The hunger made his brain a lot more sluggish and him more inattentive. That wasn’t good. He needed to be more careful.

»Well … It's just instant noodles … but it's still food. I survived solely on stuff like this throughout my college years.« Edward bridged the last bit of distance to take the two plastic containers of instant noodle soup out of his bag and places them firmly on Oswald’s desk, complete with chopsticks even. This man never failed to surprise him.

»We can't heat up the water…« He mumbled still shellshocked over the fact that his former friend had actually managed such a thing.

»Cold noodles then.« Edward joked and walked over to the fireplace in Oswald’s office. The central heating wasn’t working anymore, of course, and so the fireplace was usually his only source of heat throughout the cold Gotham nights. There wasn’t much firewood left now, so he tried to be careful with wasting it. Ed had no such qualms as he set upon starting a small fire. »Luckily for you, I also brought the kettle.« Ed added and showed the other item he had brought with him as if Oswald had not noticed it before.

»My hero.« He huffed and still tried humor even though his stomach clenched and growled even at the sight of just those plastic containers. Growing up, he had known hunger and later after his escape from Gotham too. He remembered killing a man for a tuna sandwich. »I take it that you are cooking for me then tonight.«

»Welcome to Chez Riddler.« Edward chuckled. »Where we only provide the best food for our illustrious guests. Of course, fittingly for the occasion, we will have a candlelight dinner tonight.«

»I feel honored.« Oswald joked half-heartedly as he leaned back in his chair and watched Edward work over at the fireplace. »Just try not burning your hands. We are running low on medical supplies.«

»Duly noted!« How could he even still sound this chipper? Outside the world was frozen, it was Christmas and people were slowly starving to death. A mutiny was only days away at this point. Maybe Oswald wouldn't even see the new year. And if he would fall, so would Edward. Edward had no friends left, except for Oswald. His men would gladly rip him apart. The situation was, quite frankly, depressing. Yet, there was Edward Nygma in his god-awful green suit, heating up water over an open fire in his fireplace and pouring hot water into the two plastic containers of the instant noodles before serving their dinner on Oswald’s desk with a flamboyant little bow before pulling a chair over to the desk and sitting down himself.

A lifetime ago, he had been sitting in this office with Edward hovering close by and the people of Gotham cheering them both on. A lifetime ago, he had signed all kinds of documents in this room and planned how to make Gotham more prosperous and a better place for everyone. Taking city hall as his turf had just seemed fitting and proper. He had earned this, after all.

»My compliments to the chef.« Oswald murmured as he was slurping the noodles just minutes later. It was the best thing he had ever eaten but that was probably only because it was the first hot dish he had for weeks now. Outside thick flakes of snow were falling from the sky again and it didn't look as if the snow would stop all too soon. For the time being, Oswald did not care, though. He was sitting with a friend on Christmas and he had food to fill his belly for the next couple of days. To his surprise, Edward had not pulled his chair to the other side of the desk but right next to him to the short side of the desk. He was oddly close like this. »I wonder when my goons will finally come after me. We have only food for maybe four more days - and that's only if I continue not to eat. Where did you even find that?«

»Dumpster.«

The reply came with a smug grin and that was really the only reason why Oswald didn't spit out his noodles. »Please do elaborate.« He wouldn't behave like he had not raided trash cans during his time living on the streets after the Galavan-incident - or his escape from Gotham all these years ago. Hunger made people desperate and he knew this better than anyone else.

»I raided a dumpster behind a looted supermarket. Turns out they dumped all the expired foods in there before the war broke out.«

»So these have expired a few months ago.«

»As if that would matter with dry noodles and flavor powder.« Ed rolled his eyes. »I stored everything I found in the library. I guess … Well, maybe that could at least get us through the next two weeks. We alone could probably survive on what I found for one - perhaps two months if we spread it out. But when we want to feed your goons as well…«

»You are saying ‘we’ a lot today, huh?« Oswald murmured before he started drinking the rest of the soup. He couldn't deny that he already felt a lot better. He was still exhausted and tired but his headache started to dim down a little and his stomach stopped acting as if it was going to devour itself.

»We are a team, aren’t we?« Ed smirked.

»You could as well take all this food and hide out somewhere until everyone is starved or shot down.«

»You are my friend, Oswald.« Oh, and how desperately he wanted to believe him! His brown eyes looked like molten amber in the light of the candles around them. They seemed so sincere now. And yet, Oswald could only keep urging himself to be more careful, to be less naive. This, right here, almost felt like it had back at Edward’s flat years ago. Just two young man, outcasts of the society that broke them, bonding over cheap delivery food.

»Might I remind you that you locked me and Butch into a bank vault because you tried to bang Lee Thompkins?« He sneered but tried to keep the venom in his voice at a minimum. It was Christmas, after all.

»That might have been a mistake.«

»Might?«

»I came to the conclusion that I should have locked her and Butch into the vault and tried to bang you instead.« It was then that Oswald actually choked on his soup and almost suffocated himself with it.

»What?« He finally gasped after he narrowly avoided choking to death on crappy instant noodle soup from a dumpster. It took him a few seconds to realize that Edward was probably just making fun of his affections again. »I don't appreciate you making fun of me, Edward. I have realized how big of a mistake it was to fall in love with you - or really anyone - quite a while ago and can assure you that I overcame this weakness around the time I put you in a block of ice. Something I could do again - if you keep tempting me like this.«

Edward raised his hands in surrender quickly. »I have no such intentions, my feathery friend.« He chuckled, a small nostalgic reminder of the time they had shared Edward’s flat. It seemed so long ago now. Suddenly, their time together back in that lofty apartment seemed almost close enough to touch it. He felt as if they could actually go back to these peaceful days, singing songs together at Ed’s piano, sharing food and clothes and, on occasion, the bed when Ed had been too tired and stressed to sleep on the couch. Oh … Where had they gone so wrong? Oh, yes … _Isabella_.

»Maybe we should not explore this any further.« He sighed and started absentmindedly rubbing his leg after he finished his dinner. Edward had finished a while ago, all but inhaling his food. The face Ed made because of his words, though, puzzled him greatly. He seemed almost a bit disappointed that Oswald was not taking the bait now. Sometimes this man was so hard to understand. It was too easy to get confused by him sometimes.

»Is it bad again?« Edward instead asked as he cleared his throat awkwardly and pointed at his leg.

»It's the cold.« Oswald shrugged. There was no day when his leg would not be trouble ever since Fish had seen to it with a baseball bat but the cold only made it worse.

»Give it to me.« Ed said sitting up straighter in his chair and patting his thighs to emphasize what he meant - even though that did nothing to make Oswald less confused about his order.

»What?«

»You heard me. Give me your leg.«

»I don't think so.«

»Oswald, don't force me to pull you from that chair.«

»Edward, don't force me to shoot you.«

»Come on, it's Christmas.« He knew that Edward wouldn't give up and yet, as he finally gave in with an annoyed sigh and lifted his mangled foot to rest it on Ed’s thigh, he was highly uncomfortable doing just that. The gesture was so intimate and though he had always been comfortable sharing intimacy with Edward, things had changed in the past. So much had happened between them. So much blood and anger. They were no longer the same Oswald and Edward that bonded over killing Galavan’s lackey and eating crappy delivery food - no matter how much he would like to pretend they still were those people.

He watched with some amazement how Edward made quick work of his shoelaces and removed his expensive shoe altogether. »Ed you really don't-«  

»Shut up and just relax.« His instincts urged him to actually give another biting remark to that but, in the end, he only rolled his eyes and instead decided to do as he was told. Oswald leaned back in his chair just a bit as he decided to close his eyes. They were burning and tired anyway and Edward much too skilled with his long fingers for him not to enjoy the little massage he was granted. »I will build you a brace soon.« Ed hummed quietly as he was digging his fingers into his ankle.

»That won’t change anything.«

»No, but it’ll take the strain from your ankle just a little. You will be able to move around without a cane much easier too.« Edward murmured rubbing soothing circles into the scarred skin of his ankle after he had pulled down his sock enough to do so. Oswald had always been self-conscious but even more so after he had sustained this injury. He hated how his right foot looked. He was not much of a fan of his feet in general but the right one was just a mess. In the past, he had only been this weird thin little guy no one wanted to have anything to do with but now he was also a cripple and who wanted to bang a cripple?

Despite Edward’s calmness and his touches or those idiotic comments he had made before, Oswald was not willing to let his guard down so easily. He tried to stay on his toes around Edward. Too often the other man had hurt him - physically but first and foremost emotionally. He had loved him before everything had gone to shit and Oswald was too aware that he would still be able to love him if he would allow himself to open his heart for Edward again.

Well, who was he kidding? He still loved him. Regardless of what Ed had done to him, he still loved him and Edward probably knew this which was why he was doing all of this.

He was trying to stay in his good graces in these troubled times. Hell, he might even be willing to sleep with Oswald just to do so. Outside of Oswald’s turf was anarchy, after all, outside certain death awaited him. And Oswald … He could take advantage of that. He could take what he had wanted back when he had still been mayor, have Edward bend him over this desk and enjoy what he could give him. He felt dirty even thinking about it and the dull ache in his chest was a constant reminder that he would never allow something like this to happen. He was a monster, yes, but he had still pride left and in the end, it would not have been Edward who would have lost his dignity in sleeping with him but Oswald who was desperate enough to take what he could get.

»Stop it.« He muttered quietly, probably a bit too quietly because Edward showed no sign that he had heard him even though they both knew that he had. »Stop it!« He urged louder this time before he finally pulled away his aching leg and rose to his feet at once despite only wearing one shoe now. Quickly, before he could crumble under Edward’s confused glance, he walked over to the large window that was overlooking the city. For once he wished for a sniper to take him out right through that window as the light of the candles behind him was flickering on the glass. But it was Christmas and they had all agreed to a cease-fire during Christmas. Time to rebuild and regroup. He brushed his hands down the front of his suit as if to straighten it out - a nervous tick at best and Edward could masterfully read all those nervous little ticks of his.

»What's wrong?« He asked but did not get up from his own chair. Here, by the window, the office was even colder than at his desk. As if Mother Nature was actually trying to wipe Gotham out, this winter was a harsh one and already a dozen people or so had frozen to death out there. All those unfortunate souls that had not found a place to stay. Disease was going rampant, as did starvation. People were dying from pneumonia and the common cold left, right, and center. Soon, maybe even before the winter would have ended, the population of Gotham city would be cut in half either by the war or by disease and hunger. He wondered who would be left standing in the spring. Who would be left when all of this was over? Would he still be there? Would Ed still be there? Jim? Barbara? He felt tired even pondering about it.

»I think we should keep our interactions to a more professional level, that's all.« Oswald replied after a moment. »I cannot afford something like this to interfere with my plans these days. I cannot afford to risk anything in this war.«

»Oswald I'm your friend!« The memory of someone else saying these words flashed through his mind. _I’m your friend, Oswald!_ Oh, Sofia Falcone had been so good in manipulating him. She had known which strings to pull. He had seen his loneliness and his desire for companionship. Not for a girlfriend. Just for a friend. _We’ll see, won’t we?_ These words echoed through him like a warning now. » I am your ally. You know that I have your back. If you are afraid that I might betray you again … I learned my lesson. You have done so much for me. I would do anything for you.«

Those words stung worse than a bullet to the gut. Was he even aware of what he was doing to him? What he was saying to him?

»You are a weakness, Edward. The others know this too. I won't lie to you because I think that we are beyond that now.« It was a mistake. Saying these things was a horrible mistake. »The feelings I harbor for you are still more than just friendship and that is the problem. I cannot afford to risk that you will be used against me - and they will try to do just that. And neither can I risk you playing on my emotions again as you did before. I meant it when I told you that I trusted you back on that pier, yet you turned around and betrayed that trust in a matter of days. Don't get me wrong, Ed, I forgave you. You paid for your betrayal and your stupidity when you died. You were born anew and without sin for all I care - and yet I would be stupid for allowing you back into my life as it was before.«

Seeing him with Leslie, realizing that Edward had fallen for that woman … It had shattered him more than he would ever like to admit. Had he thought that day at the pier that he and Ed might get a second chance? Yes. Yes, oh foolish heart, he had.

The legs of the chair scraped over the wooden floorboards as Edward raised from his seat and walked over to him, sounds of his footsteps barely audible despite the silence of the room. Almost, he expected him to stab him in the back now and, weirdly enough, he would be fine with that. But the knife never came, instead, he felt arms closing around him and pulling him close against the other man’s chest. For a second, he felt as if he couldn't even take a real breath and as if Edward was perhaps trying to squeeze the life out of him.

»You can count on me.« Edward murmured quietly and much too close for his breath to not dance over the shell of Oswald’s left ear and make him shudder before he felt how Ed was actually resting his chin on top of his head. That couldn't be comfortable with the way he had styled it. But Ed did not complain and it felt nice. It felt much too nice. He wanted to allow himself to give in and let this happen. He wanted to allow himself to just let go of all the anguish and angst and just relax into this embrace that he had wanted for oh so long.

»Why did you come tonight, Ed?« Oswald managed to force himself to ask even though a part of him didn't want to hear the answer.

»Because I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas.« He mumbled. »Because I didn't want to be alone on Christmas. Because you are meant to spend Christmas with the people you love.«

»Ed-«

»I do love you, Oswald. It took me long enough to realize that. But I do. I do love you.« No silly riddles this time around? »And even if you want to shoot me for this or throw me to the wolves, it's still true. I understand how much I fucked up and how much I don't deserve your trust now. But that doesn't change anything. I want to be with you, I want to help you and I want you safe. Otherwise, I would have taken all that food and hide somewhere safe.«

There was no denying how fast his heart was beating and he felt stupid for allowing this. The risk was too big. He had once burned himself on Ed Nygma and he didn't want to do so again. And still, he let Edward turn him around as he didn't reply. He let Edward cup his face with his hands. He let Edward lean down to him and he allowed it as Edward’s lips found his. He was terrified as Edward kissed him. Terrified as he reciprocated the kiss almost out of instinct and allowed his eyes to fall shut and sneak his hands into his hair. He wanted to be closer, wanted to only feel Edward encircling him like this. He wanted to melt into him and forget all the chaos around him and never had he been more afraid than in this moment.

The kiss was slow and lazy as if outside the world was not turning upside down - or perhaps because it did. At one point he felt Edward’s hands slip a little from where they had cupped his jaw to his neck. Maybe he would die because Edward Nygma would choke him to death like he had Kristen Kringle. Somehow he was fine with that. Instead, Edward just shoved his fingers into his hair to mess it up even further.

»I like your hair down.« He mumbled against his lips before he caught his bottom lip between his teeth for just a second. »I like it when it's all fluffy and soft … makes you look younger.«

»How can I trust you?« Oswald murmured and was just as unwilling to part from his mouth as Edward. Oh, who was he kidding? He was already lost, wasn't he? »How, Ed?«

»I don't know.« He replied. »I guess I can only try and proof my loyalty to you.« He could feel the grin spreading on Edward’s face and the sensation was odd but he didn't want it any other way now as it sent tingles down his spine. »But first I would vote for getting more comfortable.«

It was cold, even in front of the fireplace where they lied huddled together under the blanket from Oswald’s makeshift bed in one corner of the room. A cold breeze was breathing right through city hall and it was silent - oh, so very silent - in this night that Oswald thought the war might be over. Maybe they were the only ones left alive. He would be fine with that. He would be fine freezing to death here on the ground of his former office, naked and snuggled close to Edward Nygma’s chest, their legs intertwined, his head tucked underneath Ed’s chin as if they were meant to fit together like puzzle pieces. He wanted to stay like this forever.

»I remember how you would work all night sometimes.« Ed murmured and broke the silence as he drew lazy circles on his back with just the tips of his long fingers. »I would come to check on you when you wouldn't have come home to the mansion and I would find you asleep at your desk or on that couch over in the corner. You looked like you were carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders and every time I would put a blanket on you or wake you up to get you home, I wanted to take that weight from you. I wanted to carry it with you. Back then I couldn't quite understand why.«

Edward had a natural talent of rendering him speechless sometimes but even before he could ask him what he wanted to say, Ed opened his mouth yet again. »Anyway … What I want to say is that I am building you this brace and I will help you win this war.«

And for once, Oswald had no witty or snarky little comment. For once, he just closed his eyes and allowed Edward’s warmth to lull him to sleep. Even if Edward would want to kill him tonight - what did he have to lose anyway?


End file.
